A travers le temps
by Maple Princess
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires dépeignant l'amour sous toutes ses formes, dans le passé, le présent, le futur et entre les trois : l'amour pour son âme-sœur, l'amour pour ses parents, l'amour pour un ami.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous présente mon dernier projet, un recueil de one shots _Retour vers le Futur_, qui sera également disponible en anglais. Le but de cet ensemble de petites fics sera de traiter une relation, amicale, familiale ou amoureuse par histoire, et j'ai décidé de commencer par du George/Lorraine. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour la suite, mais si vous avez des propositions de couples, n'hésitez pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>"J'ai passé un soirée merveilleuse, George, merci beaucoup."<p>

L'adolescent sourit maladroitement à sa bien-aimée, tandis qu'elle saisissait sa main. Ils étaient sortis du lycée, et se dirigeaient vers la voiture que George avait louée pour la fête.

"Je suis content que vous... que tu te sois amusée, Lorraine.  
>- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, alors que j'ai eu le plaisir d'être en compagnie avec un tel gentleman ?"<p>

L'écrivain en herbe sentit son cœur accélérer et ses joues brûler en se rappelant combien ils avaient dansé, et combien ils s'étaient embrassés, sa timidité envolée aussitôt que ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Lorraine, et comme il avait était naturel de la serrer contre lui et d'inspirer son odeur délicate.

Le couple s'installa dans la voiture, George tenant la porte ouverte pour sa petite amie, avant de la rejoindre.

"Alors, je vais te ramener chez toi, et-  
>- Oh, George, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été dans un parking avec une fille ?" feignit de s'étonner la lycéenne.<p>

Le jeune homme lança un regard incrédule à l'adolescente. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit... experte en la matière. Cela ne le décevait pas, bien au contraire ; l'un d'eux se devait bien de prendre des initiatives à un moment donné. Mais même si durant la semaine passée, il avait essayé de se sentir confiant en lui, et s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, il avait tout de même encore du mal avec certains sujets. Certaines habitudes ont la peau dure, se disait-il.

"Ben, euh, non, Lorraine.  
>- J'imagine que c'est à moi de t'expliquer, alors ?"<p>

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans le ton de Lorraine, qui s'amusait simplement à embêter un peu son petit ami. Ce dernier ne le prit d'ailleurs pas mal ; et, lui adressant une moue qu'il espérait séductrice, lui murmura :

"Éclaire-moi donc."

Lorraine s'approcha de lui, tirant légèrement sur sa veste, avant de l'embrasser tendrement en caressant sa joue. George ferma les yeux, passant sa main dans les doux cheveux de sa chère et tendre, utilisant son autre bras pour la serrer contre lui. Après un moment qui leur sembla durer à la fois une seconde et une éternité, Lorraine recula, satisfaite, laissant le jeune homme un peu étourdi.

Même si elle l'aimait profondément et voulait l'embrasser encore et encore - et peut-être plus - , et avait une certaine tendance à être très tactile et à envahir l'espace vital d'à peu près tout le monde, elle connaissait la réputation de George McFly en tant qu'adolescent le plus innocent du lycée de Hill Valley, et ne voulait pas le presser. Elle tenait trop à lui pour lui imposer ses désirs, et savait que tout viendrait en temps et en heure, qu'ils trouveraient un rythme commun.

"Pas étonnant qu'à l'école tout le monde considère le fait d'être dans un parking avec une fille comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire... marmonna George, faisant rire Lorraine.  
>- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas tout, mais chaque chose en son temps, hein ?<br>- Je, euh..."

L'adolescent rougit furieusement, et baissa le regard, avant de le lever abruptement vers le visage de Lorraine.

"Je suis désolé, je...  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, George ! Pas grave du tout, nous avons tout notre temps. - Je suis une mauviette, je ne peux même pas... je sais pas, je suis pas comme les autres garçons, je-<br>- Et c'est ça que j'aime chez toi.  
>- Ah bon ?"<p>

Le jeune homme avait l'air réellement surpris.

"Bien sûr ! Je veux dire, tous les autres n'ont l'air de se soucier que de sports, de voitures, et d'avoir une petite amie. Mais tu es différent. Tu es sensible, beaucoup plus gentil... et mystérieux. Tu ne te vantes jamais, et contrairement à eux, tu aurais des raisons ; et puis je n'ai jamais lu quelque chose comme ce que tu écris.  
>- Tu as lu ce que je... oh... comment..."<p>

Lorraine lui lança un regard coupable.

"Tu te souviens quand Biff avait caché ton sac et éparpillé tes affaires, et qu'après je te les ai rendues ? Eh bien, je suis trop curieuse... il y avait des brouillons parmi tes cahiers, et je les ai lus. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du demander avant de violer ton intimité de la sorte.  
>- Mais ils étaient très mauvais !<br>- Pardon ? J'ai adoré ! Ton style est fluide, élégant mais simple, et tes idées sont très novatrices ! Je ne suis pas trop férue de science fiction, mais il se pourrait bien que tu me convertisses.  
>- Tu... tu le penses vraiment ?<br>- Oui, espèce d'idiot !"

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

"Je pense que nous avons tous deux eu notre compte d'émotions pour ce soir, et peut-êtrre est-il temps de rentrer à la maison et de nous reposer. Je demanderai à mon père si tu peux venir demain, je suis sûr qu'il t'appréciera.  
>- D'accord, princesse."<p>

George lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, et démarra la voiture, remerciant silencieusement un certain Pierre Cardin.


End file.
